scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Cove
Crystal Cove is a coastal town where Fred Jones, Jr., Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo live and is said to have a "Strong history of paranormal activity". Unfortunately the gang's constant solving of mysteries costs the town "tourist attractions", which is what their parents view the monsters as. They don't understand that those "monsters" are just people in costumes. However, the town reveals to be hiding the truth from Scooby and the gang about a group of missing kids from long ago. History Early history Crystal Cove was founded by a group of conquistadors led by Fernando El Aguirre and was named after the crystal sarcophagus that contained the Evil Entity, which they hid beneath the bay. The mystical Planispheric Disk, which was used to hide the entity in another dimension, was broken into six parts to ensure the entity is never freed. But the evil creature still had enough power to influence the inhabitants of the city above the bay, resulting in the "paranormal activity" that plagues them. By the mid-1500's Crystal Cove has become a missionary settlement. Porto, the donkey mascot of the Fraternitas Mysterium, blows up the missionary settlement in the mid-1500's after being corrupted by a piece of the Planispheric Disk. Friar Serra then hides the piece in a block of cheese. 75 years ago, the Darrow Mansion sinks into the ground, taking a piece of the Planospheric Disk, and the Darrow family, with it. Darrow University is soon built on where the mansion once stood. The original Mystery Incorporated vanishes in the Crystal Cove Caves while searching for the Planispheric Disk, and their mascot, Professor Pericles, is sent to an animal asylum for being implicated in their disappearance. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Daphne Blake finds a locket in the Crystal Cove Caves while the gang searches for clues regarding the Slime Mutant. Mr. E first contacts the gang. (Beware The Beast From Below) All the city's door-knobs were stolen by Rung Ladderton. While George Avocados ran against Mayor Jones in his re-election campaign. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) The beach was attacked by a Man-Crab and Skipper Shelton was suspected. The children of Crystal Cove were 'spookified' by Que Horrifico. A Ghost Girl was abducting boys on prom night. (The Legend Of Alice May) The Hex Girls came to the town and a phantom was attacking them. (In Fear Of The Phantom) A Gnome was attacking people who dressed as pirates at the Royal Faire. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) Humungonauts attacked the town. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) Scooby-Doo was framed by Mrs. Wyatt to be the Fright Hound. Professor Pericles escapes from the animal asylum.(Howl Of The Fright Hound) A vampire stole ingredients for a formula for eternal youth and it turn out to be Sheila Altoonian. (The Secret Serum) Harlan Ellison, a teacher at Darrow University, was attacked by Char Gar Gothakon, and Prof. H.P. Hatecraft met the gang. (The Shrieking Madness) Three of the employees of Destroido Corp. was being attacked by a Cicada Creature who turned out to be the former CEO of Destroido Corp. (When The Cicada Calls) The Wild Brood came to town and the Shadowy Orc stole a rocket-launcher from the Crystal Cove Armory. (The Wild Brood) Aphrodite was on the loose, causing everyone to fall in love and mind control people of Crystal Cove. Scooby needed the help of Professor Pericles, who could turn everyone back to normal by using a potion that the parrot made. Pericles knew the antidote to stop Aphrodite was three components; so he used pewter that was found in stained-glass windows from the 18th century, ectoplasm (or ghost mucus), and finally, rose quartz that were found in the caves beneath Crystal Cove. Mystery Inc. trapped Aphrodite in a net and was revealed to be Amanda Smythe. She wanted to be Prom Queen of Crystal Cove High, but they took away the crown and they put a creepy mask on her instead. She created the Ghost of Aphrodite and wanted to take the crown herself, putting everyone in love by using some sort of strange pink dust with flowers that made people fall in love. She would have succeeded if it weren't for Scooby and Pericles. Professor Pericles secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. (Where Walks Aphrodite) When the gang discovered a way down to the Darrow Mansion, Danny Darrow's crazed mind mistook them for the original Mystery Inc., and he tried to trap and kill them. They managed to escape, and eventually he realized they were not who he thought. He gave them the puzzle piece and let them escape, just as the ground around the mansion began collapsing again. He was presumed to have died in the collapse. An exchange student named Mai Le was in town. Mr. Wang who was also from Macau, China, came to Crystal Cove and pretended he was a diplomat. Fred Jones, Sr. showed him around town and they went to a dinner hosted by the Blakes, during which the Red Wizard attacks them at Blake Mansion. The gang met a White Wizard and he said to Mai Le to give the fourth ring, the Red Wizard showed up again and fought the White Wizard. Velma Dinkley looked at her binoculars towards the White Wizard and she saw three more rings which were the same as the one Mai Le was wearing.Then the gang and Mai Le went to Chen's Coffee, Velma searched at the internet there about the Dragon's Heart that the Red Wizard mentioned. Then Chen revealed that he was the Red Wizard afterwards they lure the White Wizard to a trap with fireworks. When he was unmasked it was Mr. Wang then Mayor Jones asked him why he said he searched his entire life for the ruby. Then Mai Le took the four rings out of his hand. She secretly open the jade dragon and took the Dragon's Heart . She really went to Daphne's boat she was caught in a trap, which Fred built traps all over the boat. (The Dragon's Secret) Vincent Van Ghoul invites Shaggy Rogers and Scooby to his home for dinner, after winning a contest. Then Nightfright came to scare them at his home. Fred Jones, Jr. and Daphne went to the Crystal Cove Spook Museum on a date. Later Velma met a mermaid named Amy and told her to help Dr. Spike Cavenaugh. Velma learns that Angel Dynamite was Cassidy Williams, a member of the original Mystery Incorporated. (The Siren's Song) Angel Dynamite spoke to Mr. E in his hideout beneath Destroido Corp. and talked to the original Mystery Incorporated. Creepy Spooky Terror Land was attacked by a Manticore. Scooby met Mr. E and he told him secrets. It was revealed that "Hot Dog Water" was the Manticore. It is revealed to the viewer that Mr. E is Ricky Owens of the original Mystery Incorporated. (Menace Of The Manticore) Fred's favorite explorer, Rick Spartan, comes to town to teach at the gang's school, where he shows them a souvenir from his last adventure, a shrunken head. But the headless body that it belongs to had followed him to Crystal Cove and began attacking him and the gang. (Attack Of The Headless Horror) Fred Jones Sr. was badly frightened in his own home by the haunting of the Shadowy Figure who was later revealed to be Professor Pericles and lost his piece of the Planispheric Disk to him. (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) A ghostly sheriff rounds up criminals in Crystal Cove. Fred proposes to Daphne. (Dead Justice) The gang is attacked by a hi-tech assassin called the Obliteratrix, while they discover the fate of the original Mystery Incorporated. Angel also reveals her true identity to the rest of the gang, while the mysterious Freak of Crystal Cove watches them from afar. (Pawn Of Shadows) The mystery behind the disappearance of the original Mystery Incorporated is solved. The Freak of Crystal Cove is revealed to Fred Jones, Sr., who joined with Professor Pericles to blackmail the kids into leaving town. He later betrays Pericles and places him in the asylum. Fred's real parents turn out to be Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, member of the original Mystery Incorporated. The mayor took Fred at birth and promised not to harm him if they don't return to Crystal Cove. Distraught, Fred calls Mystery Incorporated "dead" and calls off the engagement to Daphne while he searches for his parents. Shaggy is sent to military school by his parents, and Scooby-Doo is sent to a farm. Scooby vows to reunite the gang as Professor Pericles makes off with the second piece of the Planispheric Disk. (All Fear The Freak) Season two The new mayor, Janet Nettles, enlists the help of the disbanded Mystery Incorporated to bring down Crybaby Clown, who has been terrorizing Crystal Cove. But Daphne refused to rejoin the gang, and was dating Baylor Hotner, a star in the Dusk movie series. Velma and Hot Dog Water, who are working for Mr. E, bring an old house from Russia that contains the third piece of the Planispheric Disk to Crystal Cove, where it grows chicken legs and rampages around the town, being controlled by the witch Baba Yaga. Hot Dog Water also replaces Daphne as the fifth member of the group. (The House of the Nightmare Witch) Crybaby Clown returns to Crystal Cove and kidnaps seemingly random people (a therapist, a hairdresser, a plastic surgeon, a publicist, and Daphne). Mystery Incorporated captures the Clown while he makes an escape by plane, who was revealed to be Baylor Hotner. Daphne then rejoins the gang. (The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!) A creature called the Dreamweaver begins haunting people's dreams, hypnotizing them into given up their most precious possessions. Hot Dog Water is officially removed from Mystery Incorporated. (Web of the Dreamweaver!) A monster known as the Hodag of Horror terrorizes Crystal Cove, while Fred's real parents, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, return to town along with their dog Nova, who Scooby-Doo has taken a liking to. Also the fourth piece of the Planispheric Disk was discovered in a block of cheese. (The Hodag of Horror) Famous artist Randy Warsaw arrives in Crystal Cove to display his latest work, entitled "Junk", however it comes to life and begins attacking his entourage. (Art of Darkness!) Mayor Janet Nettles hosts movie night at the town cemetery, but is attacked by the Graveyard Ghoul. (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) Main locations Crystal Cove Spook Museum The museum is owned and operated by Velma Dinkley's parents, Angie and Dale Dinkley, and contains the costumes from the "monsters" Mystery Inc. has unmasked over the years, most notably the Black Knight Ghost, Miner 49er, The Creeper, and Scrappy-Doo. Police Department The Crystal Cove Police Department is where Sheriff Bronson Stone works and where culprits first go when they are taken ito custody. City Hall The City Hall is where is where the mayor's office is located, as well as the headquarters of Mystery Incorporated. K-Ghoul A radio station owned by Angel Dynamite, and a popular hangout for the gang.Season 1 Destroido Corp. A company built by Mr. E, otherwise known as Ricky Owens, the former member of the original Mystery Incorporated. He formed an alliance with Professor Pericles, who soon undermined the former's authority of his own company (with the help of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves), risking the lives of the scientists and plundering its vast resources in his search for the Planospheric Disk. In the new timeline, the company was replaced with an environmentally-friendly company called "Creationex Corp.". Geography The topography of the area is kind of mountainous, except on the coast. Appearances Since Crystal Cove is the setting for Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, it appears in every episode. Monsters Notes/trivia * In Beware The Beast From Below, Velma clearly states that Cletus Darrow named the town Crystal Cove after finding gold. But in Fernando El Aguirre's diary he writes that the conquistadors would name the town that way after they would bury the evil treasure underneath it. ** The name the conquistador gave would have been in Spanish, something like "Ensenada Cristal," so the name "Crystal Cove" that Darrow gave in English counts as a new name. * In Howl of the Fright Hound, Velma's mother tells tourists that Crystal Cove's official scent is formaldehyde. In other languages References }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 locations Category:Towns and cities